User talk:Sulina/Archive 3
Credits Excellent work, Sulina. I was hoping that at least one user would catch on to adding credits tables to articles. Your work as lifted a burden off my shoulders, which I appreciate. Now I gotta deal with Dragon Ball Kai. XD EDIT: And I see you're taking from Aha and Lulcy by putting chicks up as your profile pic. 17:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about that man, you didn't "destroy" it :D "Destroying" it would have been vandalism or something, which I know you wouldn't do. I know you had good intentions, it was just a bit mistaken, is all :P Though, the annoying thing is that the CT template, when you edit it, has now somehow been converted to a coding thing. So I guess that's another thing I have to deal with -__- And take all the rest you need man, you deserve it :D :And lol at the "HEROINE-ADDICTED CIVILWAR" XD 18:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I could argue that ANN is a bit more trustworthy than IMDb :) 17:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, congratulations, Son Gokū. You have avenged the Saiyan race XD 11:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Episode 18 DAT preview 0_0 --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC) re: template Done. ^_^ 21:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) re: policy I don't think it matters whether "Notes 1" or "Note 1" looks more "eye-catching". As long as the reader reads the contents of the note, it's not really relevant. But if you want to, I won't stop you. As for policies, on a ''usual basis, those can be decided by either the administration or the community (i.e. not just me and you). But, if you want to abide by that policy here, go for it. 04:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Holy sh!t. They literally used fanart in their articles. I didn't even notice. Gotdam... I... I'm done. Just.... ugh. Holy crap. Holy f_ck. Just... wow. They're deliberately using fanart in articles... I just... ugh. Speechless. Just friggin' speechless right now. 06:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Super episodes A source for the kanji would be nice. 06:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah. Just needed to know where the kanji was coming from. Also, I didn't know you can translate stuff. Would you consider yourself a full-fledged translator or a novice? : 06:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. Well, good work regardless. 06:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::My weekend? Eh. Just studying, editing and resting, I suppose. And dafuq, Ginyū is appearing again? 06:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Interesting. I guess Toei got bored and decided to screw up even more stuff. 07:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) .....the next episode is featuring....Ginyū? That actually might be the final straw in regards to Super for me. When I look at it, Ginyū is dead. Tagoma kills Freeza. If I see those two together in the filler depiction of Hell, I might throw my hands up in the air and say fuck Super.—Mina Țepeș 08:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent, excellent, excellent work! You're friggin' awesome. Now, we have credits of every episode! (Besides Z''). Muhahahahahaha!!!! 10:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Super Nope. I actually have a strong dislike for the Super anime in comparison to the movies, because it's almost a joke in my eyes.—Mina Țepeș 19:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) re: Over=w=helming Once again, fantastic work my "apprentice" (lol jk). After you get your well-deserved rest, is it possible you could chime in here? 17:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, another thing: Please do not ever add the template to the or templates pls ^^ Regardless, awesome work man. You've really impressed me. 17:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hi again! I want to ask that you please refrain from developing the habit of making edits such as this (i.e. adding or removing a space within parameters, headings, bullet points, etc etc). Such edits are needless, and do not change the appearance of the page. For a more detailed explanation, read this, from the Manual of Style: ''Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article, or removing unused parameters from infobox templates. This does nothing except add needless edit revisions to the page history and does not improve the wiki. Many thanks for your time. 06:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Though, you can continue changing the order of infobox parameters in pages. I understand that it also does not change the appearance of the page, but formatting is important. We wouldn't want editors doing things however they wanted to, and it's not as trivial as adding a space between parameters. :Also, isn't needed if you're using the same name as the page name within it. is used for category pages, for things like ordering things numerically, by surname, etc etc. The page name will automatically sort itself by its own name unless something different is used in the parameter (for instance, is used for Chapter 2 to order it numerically (i.e. "Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3...") on category pages. Without it, the category page would list things like "Chapter 1, Chapter 10, Chapter 11..." rather than in numerical order. :) : 07:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't work because flipping Wikia's category pages are broken. -__- The parameters are all there. Hell, this page where you can see all jutsu, characters, etc etc on Narutopedia doesn't show up any more. That's Wikia's fault, not yours or mine. ::And again, I understand re-ordering the infobox parameters. If someone where to make an edit adding an infobox like this: ::Then I would COMPLETELY understand why you'd want to fix it. Even though it wouldn't change the appearance of the page, formatting is important. There's no way I'd prevent you from fixing that mess. ~_~ Again, it's not as trivial as adding minor spaces between symbols. ::In reference to the "Burdock vs. Bardock" thing, yeah, I haven't commented on that because Japanese translations and terminology aren't my thing. X) Not sure I could help in that discussion. ::Also, just curious, but what is your native language? 07:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you misunderstood me. I never said that the "Bardock vs Burdock" thing was unnecessary, I said I couldn't really contribute to it because I'm no expert in Japanese translations and terminology. :::And I came to that question out of curiosity. :) Like, what language do you speak other than English? :x :::Also, there's no need to do this: " Summary → Summary " or this "name= → name = " or this " *In addition → * In addition ". Don't do those. Don't add another space between those, it's needless. Flooding the activity feed with edits like those are not needed, and plus, redundant to monitor. 17:55, November 14, 2015 (UTC) re: manga Due to time on Narutopedia, I'm more accustomed to the manga image that isn't edited. Taking it directly from the source and not altering it in any way (unless it's blanking out words in scanalations). 04:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :The cropped version of the original, unedited image would be my personal preference. 04:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Manga Images In my own opinion, the images without the panel bars are the best looking aesthetically. Something I try to avoid is keeping awkward panel lines like that around if I have to use an image. So, if you want my opinion, the very left, but try and make it so the image isn't "transparent" so much as "white" in the places where the bar's been removed. Editing an image may not reflect the best on us anyway since the image is "tampered with" in a sense, so try and make it look as presentable as possible.—Mina Țepeș 04:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : Another possible method is to simply keep the panel lines and remove everything else around the image except for what you need. This way, the material we need is still kept and not technically edited in any real sense. Nice little loophole, I think.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :: It makes sense and is probably more legal that way too.—Mina Țepeș 05:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: But of course! If any user actually tries to get active and they're involved in something I can help with, I'm gonna help when asked.—Mina Țepeș 06:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Editing revision I undid your edit. Please check with me, LIN, before removing one of my edits. You never know when you're not exactly correct. The term God of Martial Arts was used in the same scene in the manga as well, it's not anime-exclusive. I simply came across it first while watching the anime. I checked the manga already and it's there.—Mina Țepeș 09:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for double checking then. Toldja =w=—Mina Țepeș 09:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Greetings It's nice to meet you, Sulina. Actually, you've seen me edit a couple times basically because I'm friends with the co-founders of the site, Ten and Aha. I've made some of the early edits on the site, such as the majority of the description of Goku's Power section, the Kienzan technique description, and a couple others as well. I'm generally busy with other wikia projects as well, so I drift in and out, editing whatever little things I can. I take it you must be one of the newer members? Or at least, new to me lol, as, like I said, I drift in and out. At any rate, it's a pleasure meeting you! I'm sorry I can't be of more active help than I'd like, but I try to pitch in whenever I can. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 04:43, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Convo Yes, I've returned officially on Saturday. I've been Holiday shopping so I was out longer than I thought. But I have returned. Its been fine a little calmer at my job, you? First, congrats on the amount of work you've been doing here. Thanks for editing the category for me xD. Also, I will be checking the Daizenshuu 4 information before I release more information. I will be getting a goood scanner in two days. Though I could also do it via, imigur which i'm open. Thanks for the check up —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:45, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Where do you find the small characters that are placed above the Kanji. I require assistance here so I can fully make out the correct translations :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) FUNimation names Thought of these two convos over and over. But you have a point. So I switched to official FUNimation names for the sagas. 03:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed. Good work. And we'll keep using the ruby-ja template whenever possible. It's certainly not redundant. And there are a lot of episode articles in need of the ruby-ja template. :3 Hopefully, the Japanese pictures are clear enough. 04:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You ''may or may not want to update your box covers with the official FUNimation saga names :D 05:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay ^__^ Take your time man. 03:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) re: chapter I didn't add the "Release date" parameter for the chapter infobox because I didn't think it was needed. :/ I can add it, if you want. But do you have the release dates for each and every chapter? 15:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :The English date parameter is already there. 02:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure... but it's going to be up to you to add the release dates on every chapter. It's just extra work for the rest of us, and I'm wanting to move on to the DBZ episodes... 02:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. 02:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nah, just laziness, is all. 03:04, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Eyup. Hence why I'm editing today on Xmas XD 03:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) XD XD XD 03:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) re: Image Not yet, still waiting on a reply. He's been busy with finals and is talking about anything but the translations. I'll ask him tomorrow and see if he gives me a reply.—Mina Țepeș 06:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, where did you get the term Super Genki Dama from? Which databook? And yes, "Extra Large Genki Dama" is straight what the manga chapter page calls the Namek version of the Genki Dama.—Mina Țepeș 06:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I don't own any of the databooks, so I'll have to take your word that "Super Genki Dama" is indeed in the databooks; I know you wouldn't make it up. But yes, Extra Large is what we'd be using even fit he Daizenshuu DID had a variation as the Daizenshuu is still an anime databook, and thus treated in the same regard as the anime.—Mina Țepeș 07:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean you need me to rename the January one to a Februrary one instead?—Mina Țepeș 23:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : How are you finding those Japanese dates? Tell me and I'll happily help.—Mina Țepeș 21:15, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, LIN!—Mina Țepeș 23:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) re: ISBN You got it. I have no idea why "ISBN" wasn't there earlier though... 05:06, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Where did you get the ISBN from? Because it can't be found anywhere. EDIT: Scratch that, most likely because the book has yet to be released, it can't be presently found. But where did you get the ISBN from? 05:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshū Use a bot to change Daizenshuu → Daizenshū. Aha has one. 01:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Creating that account was unnecessary. We already have three bots, and you need a staff member to give you the bot flag, I can't do anything. Please just ask Aha like I suggested, there was no need to create that account. 02:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, he's leaving? Sad to see him go. 03:12, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sadly, that may have to be done manually. The Bot doesn't get everything, it misses a lot of them; the same thing happened with changing "Goku" to "Gokū" and "Kintoun" to "Kintōn", the bot missed more than half. I'll look into doing some, and Windy could help as well, he's loads faster. Also, since Tau seems to be occupied for awhile, wanna handle the translation request I asked of him, if you're capable of it? Specifically this? These pages are apparently attack classifications, and with them translated, we'd be able to group the techniques by these classifications on the wiki (Mind Power Attack, Emergency Attack, and Body Attack). I'm primarily interested in what it says underneath the English of each header, since perhaps it tells what constitutes each kind of attack?—Mina Țepeș 06:34, January 3, 2016 (UTC) : P.S. I only ask cuz you seem to be good with translations. And I WILL try the bot first, I just cannot guarantee it will get every single one.—Mina Țepeș 06:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) : And the Bot has been implemented. Have Windy check which ones Porunga missed.—Mina Țepeș 07:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) : No problem, it's more of the Bot than anything else. And that's fine, that's fine. I've already waited quite awhile on Tau, so waiting a little more won't kill me. Novice or not, it's worth a try, isn't it? Since these are the proper classifications (or at least they seem to be, which is why we need to know and Ten is just....responding to every message except that).—Mina Țepeș 18:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) LOL it's fine, if you've got real life issues, or are just relaxing, RL does come before the wiki. Hell, I've been slowing down here since Christmas due to a game (well that and work), so I can understand the need or desire to do something IRL first.—Mina Țepeș 20:12, January 7, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine. I've been waiting awhile for the translation anyway, LIN, so waiting longer isn't going to kill me. If it'll take some time, then that's all there is to it, isn't there? I'm a very patient person when it comes to these kinds of things. So don't worry about it; when its done, its done.—Mina Țepeș 09:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) re:greeting NWG sent me here to edit. I already came here read but didn't contribute at all. But after contributing here for a couple pages i've changed my mind. He feels pretty bad for leaving unexpected he should be back - Cmpukesy (talk) 07:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re: romanized Japanese is really not my thing. Like at all. So I don't think I'll be able to help you all that much. It may be best to talk to someone who is fluent in the Japanese language and its mechanics. But I'll respond the best I can: Some combination of vowels can be written as the long vowels, indicated by a macron, but in some cases, it can't be if there's a word-border exists between them, hence wrong title in some articles. For instance, the kanji yielding the rōmaji ''Kintoun, not Kintōn since two hiragana to and u'' being in seperated kanji, (pronounced ''kin/to/un, not kin/tou/n or kin/toun). Some Hepburn variations give "Kinto'un" with an apostrophe to seperate, but I'm not on this style since I can't found any likeness on official and trusted sites yet.'' ^I actually thought of it similarly once, actually. If I recall correctly, "Kintoun" was changed to "Kintōn" because Aha, according to information from Ten, informed me that's how one of the databooks officially translated the term after I asked (this was around the exact same time we changed "Goku" to "Gokū"). Unless, what they've told me was wrong? The content put between two brackets in the original Japanese text receives the quotation marks ("...") in translation (eg: 復活の「 」 ) So lemme get this straight,「Ｆ」would translate into "F" (with quotation marks) in English? I see. If I'm not misinterpreting what you're saying, that can easily be changed. One more thing, could you replace with "rōmaji" in the infobox for consistency? I'm sorry, but I will not be fulfilling that request. First, it would be way too much work to replace "romaji" with "rōmaji" across the wiki in infoboxes. Sure, a bot can replace a lot of them, but as I've seen many times, the bot won't get them all. Second, I wouldn't recommend using macrons in templates at all actually, due to simplicity and easier use in the template. Templates are complicated enough, I don't think there should be a need to add the technical difficulties of typing letters with macrons. Narutopedia doesn't do it either. Not every user trying to apply the infobox template in articles will be aware of, or even have access to, letters with macrons. Their first instinct would be to type it all and use the letters on their keyboard, and not everyone can access letters with macrons on their keyboard. A user isn't going to want to constantly remind him or herself to use macrons in templates when they'll already show up anyway when the template is applied in the article ("Rōmaji" is still visible in the infoboxes themselves, no?). Let's keep template usage as simple as possible. Template usage can be an exception in certain situations due to overall functionality and easier use. 11:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :....and it was just now that I realize we kinda do use macrons in templates ( ), which totally contradicts my point... -___- ugh. Still, I think it'd be an unnecessary amount of work to change the parameter in the template currently and replace it all around the wiki. Too much work for too little gain. 11:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Regarding to romanization, "Son Gokū" is correct since ”くう” is on the same kanji, but "Kintoun" is not that case. I'm still checking their English translation to make the most appropriate name, but definitely sure what I'm saying about the romanized term. Could you ask Ten's opinion about mine? ::Yeah, you're gonna have to ask Aha about this one. According to him, he specifically told me that TTF told him that the databooks officially translate "筋斗雲" as "Kintōn" and not "Kintoun". ::And seriously, Kanzenshuu correctly translated ｢Ｆ｣ as "F" and not 'F' this whole time and I did not notice... Ay dios... :: Didn't I destroy your feast, Beerus-sama? -__-'' ::Nah, man. :D I was just mad at myself for pretty much making a damn fool of myself with the whole "don't use macrons in templates" when we kinda do already... ugh... I ''really have been away from editing a bit too long >_< 12:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I've replaced a lot of the 'F' across the wiki with "F". The bot should be able to get the rest (or most of it) easily; there shouldn't be much left. 22:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Calm down some. You've misunderstood, I didn't ask the Aha (yet) to use the bot to do 'F' → "F", I only asked Aha to replace 'F' with "F". The bot never received the former order, hence it wasn't done. It didn't "fail" or anything. Bots tend to overload Wikia's servers when too much editing is done, so I didn't do it all at once. Be a little more patient. 18:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wikia's servers have been acting... screwy lately. :/ I've been seeing my profile pic disappear and reappear (We also have a new editor, so be nice to him pls :P) Due to the "screwy" servers, they're overloading and slowing the site down just a bit. So that can explain why the bot isn't working at it's full potential despite me going through the effort of replacing 'F' everywhere. Not to mention, the DPL I've been using is a powerful tool and all, so that can contribute to things being screwy too... (btw, I intend to replace all .jpg images with .png ones, .jpg images have issues with quality and all...) 01:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Translations Hmmm....they may or may not actually useful. I'll run them by Windy, show him this is what you were able to get translated, and see where we can go with them from there. Since, while this gives minor details that explains each kind of technique, it's might not be the most useful when we're trying to categorize; but I'll run it by Windy, he's smarter than me. Thanks a lot, LIN!—Mina Țepeș 19:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Translation I'm looking for a second opinion on the attack Stretching Arms the correct name seems to be "Stretch an Arm" びる . I'm looking for a second opinion from the illustrious great man known only to the world as "Lin" lol --—[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 10:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC)